Perfect
by DisneyStar4Ever
Summary: A writing contest for Crazy-Pairing-Girl. A ball's being held at the Parkside Lux and now is the perfect time for Mordecai to ask out Margaret. Rated T for alcohol mentioning and slight swearing. Mordaret, Mordeson.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Thanks to Rigby trying (and failing) to beat the final level on Zombie Destroyer III, the guys both had a late last night; with the determined raccoon mashing the buttons continuously and Mordecai prying him off the couch, let alone the game, the duo made it to their beds at around 11:30 pm. Of course they got a loud wake up call from their boss, with Benson storming in their room, pulling at their blankets and screaming at them till they dragged themselves out the door.

Mordecai lets out a loud yawn and Rigby wipes sleep from his eyes as they barely hear their boss clear his throat.

"Alright everyone," Benson says to the park employees, who are all sitting on the steps, "We have a lot to do today. Tonight is the annual park ball and thanks to Mordecai and Rigby," he glances up at the duo, "The ballroom is now reopened"

At the mention of the ball, Mordecais eyes immediately light up and he smiles to himself. He gives his full attention to his boss.

Everyone cheers at this and Benson smiles. "Because of this, instead of chores, I'm having all of you set up the ballroom for tonight. Before I get to the job list, I want to inform you that this is a formal event, so all of you come dressed in tuxedos" Ignoring the groans echoing across the group, he glances down at his clipboard. "Here are the rules-"

Mordecai puts up his hand. "Benson?"

"Yes Mordecai?" Benson looks up, slightly irritated at being interrupted.

"Can we bring a date?"

Benson pencil poises against his clipboard. "A date?" He's not stupid. Of course he's had dates. Heck he's had plenty of them. But the mention of the word gets him confused and the thought of his past girlfriend, Veronica makes him feel slightly sick, but he ignores it.

"Yeah, a date. You know, someone you...you know...go out with?" Talking about this kind of thing isn't as easy as it sounds for Mordecai, especially to his boss. He knows Benson has a thing with his neighbor Audrey, and the 30 something gumball machine may have a slight idea at the word, but the topic is not something you bring up every day.

Benson brushes his thoughts away to focus on the blue jays poor attempt at getting the explanation out. He glances from employee to employee to see Muscle Man with a hopeful grin, Rigby half asleep on the steps and the rest of them waiting patiently. Finally, he shakes his head. "Fine, you can bring a date."

Mordecais grin widens but instead of running up to his boss and thanking him like an obsessed fan meeting their idol, he can only contain his happiness as he sits there like an idiot. Muscle Man seemingly does the same except him and Fives both slap their hands, although Mordecai doubts HFG has a date, but he shrugs it off and brings his excitement down a little as Benson sighs irritably.

He looks back down at his clipboard and tries to concentrate on the list in front of him. "Alright", he mutters. He taps the pencil against the clipboard again. "Skips, you'll set up the lights". He hears the usual "grunt" from the yeti and hears the skipping of his feet as he goes off to the hardware store. "Muscle Man and HFG, you'll hand out the invitations" Benson shuts his eyes when he hears the signature "WOOOH" and "high-five" from the two best buds. He opens his eyes and sees Muscle Man and HFG gone. This makes him breath a sigh of relief.

From reading down the list, he gives the jobs "Organising food and drinks" to Thomas and "Getting balloons" to Pops, to which the ever joyous lollipop man lets out a childish giggle and clasp his hands before running off.

"Mordecai and Rigby"

At the mention of his name, Rigby snorts and blinks before sitting up. "Wha?"

Benson rolls his eyes. "Because I can't actually trust you with something important, I'm having you two pick out the music"

Mordecai is too happy to protest. Really, he couldn't care less. The job was simple enough and didn't require a genius to complete it. But the lazy raccoon begs to differ, although he just woke up, he knows quite well the jobs he has been given over the years, and all of them have been tiring in his eyes. This one though, takes the cake to him.

"We have to pick the _music_? Why can't we help Skips set up the lights?"

Benson expects the attitude from Rigby. He's experienced it long enough for it to be a regular thing. But he blinks in surprise when he hears the raccoons last sentence. "You heard me give Skips that job?"

"Well duh. I'm a light sleeper dude"

Who can't notice the sarcasm? Benson shakes off the raccoons words and sets his jaw. "Did you not hear what I said? About not being able to trust you?" He pauses to let the hint of a smirk rise on his lips. "Or were you half asleep for that too?"

Rigby opens his mouth to argue back but with the glare back in Bensons eyes, he shuts it.

"Good"

With a silent glare passed between the raccoon and gumball machine, Rigby breaks contact to haul his friend off the steps, but unluckily for him, Mordecai snaps out of his daydreaming trance and grabs his arm. He runs off the steps and towards the cart. As Rigby is thrown into the cart, he only has time to see the look of surprise on his boss' face before he is lurched forward as the cart speeds off downtown.

Benson watches the scene in surprise; surprise at Mordecais sudden movement. He just leapt up from the stairs and didn't even wait for Rigby to put on his belt as he pressed his foot on the pedal and drove to the music store. The gumball machine stays until the dust settles before shaking his head.

"Who would be that excited to pick up music?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Dude, what the H?" Rigby rubs his sore head and sits up properly. He gets an aching pain in his side and, realizing it's the belt tangled up in his body, adjusts it to sling around his chest and stomach.

Mordecai doesn't look his way and just taps on the steering wheel, kinda in a rhythm. "Sorry dude", though he doesn't sound the one bit sorry. "I'm just really excited about the ball"

Rigby frowns as he stares in front of him at the rest of the passerbys. He knows Mordecai is driving wickedly fast but doesn't say a word. Why? Because in all the years of getting to know him, he knows one thing: that Mordecai is an excellent driver. "What's so good about it? It's just a stupid ball"

It takes all of his self control to just reach over and punch the raccoon, but as his thoughts bring him back, he relaxes and continues to drive, his voice rising as he speaks.

"This isn't just some _stupid _ball. It's the perfect moment"

"Moment?" Rigby obviously has no clue what the excited blue jay is getting at, but as he rethinks every moment in their past where something's stuffed up, one thing comes to mind. He smiles. "To get drunk? I hope Thomas is picking up the strong stuff. Hey, remember junior high when we found those bottles of liquor in the principals cabinet after we got sent there for flying paper airplanes around the class and we snuck them round the back of the school and drank them all?"

"No dude, not to get drunk."

Rigby scowls in annoyance. The hope of "reliving" the memory was crushed. If it wasn't a drunken memory, then what could it be? He couldn't be bothered to think about the past, let alone waste his breath with long forgotten memories, so if not that, then what?

"It's the perfect moment to ask out Margaret"

He squirms in his seat. The robin didn't bother him, no. It was just an aggravation to him every time Mordecai mentioned "asking Margaret out" Because every time he _did _he ended up stuttering, going bright red and almost losing his lunch. The robins name causes him to sigh.

"Dude, you know you're just going to-"

"No. Don't even say it." His grip on the steering wheel tightens till his knuckles whiten and for the first time in the morning, Rigby notices the twitch of a dark frown curl his lip, but as he continues, his hands relax and the smile appears as quickly as it went. "I know I've chickened out many times in the past, but I have a gut feeling, that this is the perfect moment", he says this with so much enthusiasm, so much hope, it makes the blue jay himself almost believe his words.

He's got him there. Although Mordecai has said the same sentence over and over again in the past years since he's known the robin, the tone in the blue jays voice makes the raccoon cross him arms and fall silent. "Alright. Go for it"

Again, the sarcasm is there, but this time it is directed at his best friend, not his boss. But this time, since Mordecai is calmer than Benson, Rigby thinks the blue jay will only glare at him, but what he does is even worse.

He sits there, staring straight ahead, not moving a muscle nor saying a word.

Rigby feels a wave of nausea go down his throat. _Why did I have to push it?_

* * *

The cart drives up to the side of the road next to the store "_Party Central USA" _

Mordecai pulls the handbrake then clambers out with Rigby following behind, still afraid.

The rest of the trip was a long drive of unpredictable. Rigby sat in the passengers seat, glancing over at Mordecai every few seconds. He expected his fist to fly out and hit him square in the shoulder, for him to purposefully almost hit a car just to scare the shit out of him, to have him even push him out onto the road, but no.

Nothing.

This made Rigby even more scared. The duo had had the exact same convo nearly every week; Mordecai saying he'll ask out Margaret, Rigby taunting him about the blue jay striking out, then a punch in the shoulder to finish the small "argument"

But this time was different. Because Mordecai hadn't done any of those things Rigby had expected, he sat in terrified silence, waiting for whatever Mordecai had had to throw at him.

Mordecai had not said a word, or looked Rigbys way at all during the ride. The raccoon eventually succumbed to staring out the "window" at all the people they passed and the shops they drove by. Although it was boring, Rigby wanted to do anything but look at the blue jay he was sitting next to. From his thoughts running wild, he had finally come up with the most stupidest thing Mordecai could do: grab a chainsaw a slice him up. He knew it _was _the stupidest thing Mordecai _could _do, but when you're forced to sit next to someone unpredictable in this situation, and staring out the window to leave your imagination to let free, your thoughts tend to think up the weirdest things.

The ring of the bell brings Rigby back. He sighs as he follows Mordecai through the door.

"Dude, go pick out some music. I gotta call Margaret"

Rigby feels the need to say something but since the drive, he can only shrug and worrying he might blurt something insulting, he hurries to the music section of the store, muttering a few curse words to himself.

Mordecai waits till he's out of earshot to call Margaret. It only rings once for her to pick up.

"Hey Mordecai"

"Margaret, hey" His stomach drops. The excitement that once filled him drains from his body and slips out the door. He clears his throat, and although he's only talking to her through phone, he still feels himself sweat. "So I was wondering if...you would like...to be my...date for the park ball tonight", he chokes out. How he manages to get an entire sentence out without hanging up is unbelievable.

There's a pause that sends Mordecais' mind to shoot out possiblily after possibilty.

Maybe she has a boyfriend? Going with Eileen to the movies? Staying with her parents?

"Yes"

Mordecai almost drops the phone but the grip on it makes this impossible. "What?"

"Yes, I'll be your date for the park ball tonight"

It takes his entire will not to scream. His hands are shaking, he knows as he takes the phone away from his ear to do a little jump. _Trust your gut feeling _"It starts tonight at 8. What time do you want me to pick you up?"

"7:45 would be great. I only live a few blocks down from the park so it won't take long"

"Great, ok. 7:45 it is."

"Cool. I'll see ya then."

Mordecai does a quick check of the store and, seeing Rigby is still picking out a CD, clutches the phone.

"Bye Mord-"'

"Wait"

Another pause. "What is it?"

He checks around again then smiles to himself. Rigbys still looking for music. _Perfect__  
_

"Can you put Eileen on the phone for a few minutes? I need to talk to her"

Mordecai expects Margaret to be confused and as there is yet another pause, he knows he's right. But he's surprised with her answer.

"Sure"

He breaths a sigh of relief. "Thanks Margaret"

The phone is passed on and Mordecai hears Margaret and Eileen talking before it finally reaches the mole girl.

"Hey Mordecai"

"Hey Eileen" The entire time, talking to Margaret, the phone being passed, now talking to Eileen, Mordecai has kept his eyes on Rigby, making sure he stays in the music section of the store.

"So what is it you wanted to tell me?"

He smiles again. "Well, actually, it was Rigby who wanted to talk to you..."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"So, what'd Margaret say? Did you chicken out?" Rigby smirks at the blue jay next to him. He sees no sign of sadness from Mordecai, only a small smile that makes the raccoon think he's trying to hide his emotions. From the whole "cart" incident, Mordecais act has gone back to normal and the blue jay is happier, which makes Rigby suddenly doubt his question.

"No, I didn't chicken out Rigby. I asked her and she said yes", Mordecai answers simply.

Rigby is surprised at this. Not only did Margaret say yes, but she didn't actually have a boyfriend this time. "Really?"

"Yip. Like I said, trust your gut dude"

The raccoon raises an eyebrow. The cart suddenly lurches forward and it's at this time that Rigby finally notices the blue jay is driving the same speed he had driven when they were going to "_Party Central USA" __  
_

The rest of the drive stays in silence until they reach the park gates. But as Rigby glances from the road ahead and the blue jay he's sitting next to, he realizes it's not that "unpredictable" silence, it's a different sort. One that's unsettling him greatly. And unfortuantely, because Mordecai is so great at shielding his emotions, the raccoon cannot read the blue jays mood.

Mordecai shuts off the engine and gets out of the cart, Rigby confusingly following with the party bag in his hand. But the emotion washes away when he sees Pops holding a bunch of balloons, 5 in each hand. There are others though, but because the bunch is too much for Pops' small hands, they're escaping and momentarily hovering in the air until the lollipop man makes a small jump and catches them. Mordecai and Rigby watch this for a few moments before walking over.

"Hey Pops," Mordecai waves a hand, the smile still there.

Rigby glances up at the colourful bunch of balloons. "Need a hand?"

"Oh, no thank you gentlemen," Pops jumps a little to catch a bright green balloon, "But I've already got two of my own."

It takes a moment for the duo to understand what Pops has said.

Mordecai makes a move to grab an orange balloon. "No Pops. We mean helping you with carrying the balloons"

Pops giggles as he passes 6 balloons each to the raccoon and blue jay, all the colours of the rainbow.

The two accept them with faked joyous grins, trying to match the lollimans over enthusiam for such a simple task.

"Oh this is splendid. With your help, we'll have the balloons to the Parkside Lux in no time!," Pops claps his hands, though it is hard when carrying 10 balloons in your hands. Unfortuantely, Pops does not notice this and once he lets the ballons go in that one quick moment, they slowly float up into the air.

Being short, Rigby does not try to catch them, leaving Mordecai to. The blue jays eyes widen and he hurriedly jumps up and, clutching his 6 balloons in his left hand, yanks the string down then turns to the panicked lolliman.

"Don't worry Pops. Your balloons are safe," he says, placing them in his outstretched hands.

Pops grins once again. "Oh thank you Mordecai. My balloons would of floated away if it were not for your height"

Mordecai doesn't know whether to accept this as a compliment or take it as a regular naive wording from the lolliman, so he smiles and nods. "You're welcome Pops"

"Can we go to the Parkside Lux now?"

Mordecai almost jumps. In all of "saving Pops balloons from floating into space", he had forgotten Rigby was standing next to him. The shock immediately goes away once he realises it's his best friend and his heart slows. "Sure dude," he says with a smile, "We can totally go to the Parkside Lux"

Rigby throws up his hands. "Finally. Hurry up", he says, running ahead, "If Benson finds out we've finished our job, he might give us another and I really cannot handle any job Benson gives me"

"Dude you can't handle any job _anyone _gives you"_  
_

"Whatever," Rigby frowns, "Can we just get to the ball now?"

"Why are you so eager to get there?"

"Incase Benson drives up", he says before scampering off, not bothering to wait for Mordecai or Pops.

It's a lame excuse but because the raccoons already sped away, Mordecai has nothing else to do but nod at Pops then walk with him to the ball, both clutching their bunches of balloons.

* * *

As soon as Mordecai steps through the door, he already feels as if he's gone through a time warp.

The room is completely dark, except for the occasional flip of a switch from the lights Skips is hanging up. He is standing on a ladder and Mordecai is surprised to see 5 lights already hung from the ceiling, switched off. But as Mordecai watches, Skips swiftly moves the ladder and flips all switches as once, creating small spotlights on the floor. He moves them around to shine on different parts of the room, then, satisfied, he moves away to hang more lights. There's a disco ball hanging from the middle of the ceiling, and with the lights reflecting off it, colourfull dots dance on the walls. Thomas is seen chatting with Pops, and as he moves his hands to demonstrate something, Pops claps and lets go of the balloons. They float up and stop at the ceiling, moving by themselves around the room.

It really is a beautful sight.

Mordecai takes a deep breath as he steps forward into the ballroom. He looks around for anything else the guys have set up and he sees Benson across the room, standing with his back to him, ticking off what everyone has done.

"Benson"

The gumball machine in question hears his name and turns, his clipboard and pencil frozen in his hands. He walks towards Mordecai and stops in front of hin.

For a brief moment, their eyes lock, and Mordecai feels his heart miss a beat, but he shakes it off when he sees Benson smile.

"Oh good. I though we were going to have to get more"

Mordecai frowns, confused, but when Benson looks up at the bright coloured bunch gripped in his hand, he follows his gaze and inwardly curses himself for his stupidity.

At this, Mordecai loosens his grip on the balloons and they float up till they bump the ceiling. Like the others, they begin to move on the own, separating themselves from the others.

Mordecai and Benson watch the balloons till they hit the ceiling, then bring their gazes back to eachother.

The awkwardsness between them becomes unbearable, and Mordecai quickly looks away, and out of the corner of his eye, he can see Benson looking around at all of the decorations.

Benson suddenly frowns and for a moment, Mordecai thinks it's because he hadn't bought the right amount of balloons, but when Bensons head whips round towards the snack table and Mordecai follows his gaze, he sees his best friend pigging out at the chips.

"RIGBY!"

Mordecai silently snickers as he follows his boss to the table. Unfortunately, Rigby is too busy snacking on the cake that he doesn't notice his boss and best friend walking up to him.

Mordecai shakes his head but stays still as himself and Benson wait for the raccoon to finish.

"What?"

Rigby finally lifts his head and turns to face the two standing in front of him. Remains of the cake is dripping off his face, chip crumbs scattered throughout his fur, face and body.

Mordecai covers his mouth to hide the laugh threatening to burst. Benson, meanwhile, is going red in the face. His hands ball into fists.

"YOU JUST ATE THE CAKE!"

Rigby blinks at his boss then glances at the cake. He shrugs, looking back at Benson. "Oh, yeah, I guess I did," he smiles, "New record for pigging out at the snack bar without getting caught," he turns to Mordecai, "Up high!"

Mordecai slaps Rigbys hand with a smile but when he sees the glare Benson is giving him, he immediately draws his hand back.

"Don't make it worse than it already is," Benson mutters to the blue jay, then he turns to Rigby again.

"I already know you and Mordecai have finished your "brutal" task of picking up the music but now, since you've eaten the chips _and _the cake, you're going to go back down to the grocery store and pick up more chips and A NEW CAKE!"

Mordecais' smile immediately vanishes. "Do I have to go with him?"

"Yip," When he sees the look of disappointment on Mordecais' face, he quickly adds, "I don't want Rigby grabbing whatever. You have to keep an eye on him incase he tries to steal anything he can't afford." He pulls out $20 and gives it to the blue jay, whos smile is slowly returning. "This should be enough. Keep it away from Rigby"

Mordecai nods and with Rigby close behind, glaring back at his boss, they walk out the doors, jump in the cart, and speed back down the city to the grocery store.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Thank you JessieLover for the suggested song "Keep on loving you" by REO speedwagon :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the song said above, nor the lyrics.**

The time is now 7:40; 5 minutes for Mordecai to pick up Margaret, 20 minutes for the party to start. The duo got back 30 minutes after driving off to the grocery store, and came back successfully with the cake and chips. When questioned by their boss what took them such a long time, Mordecai pointed at a beaten up Rigby, and Benson shook his head, saying he didn't want to hear it.

Once the two made it back to the house, they went upstairs to their room and saw tuxedos already picked out for them. With a few moans and groans from Rigby about the horrid dress requirement, Mordecai finally managed to shut him up by convincing him that everyone's going to be wearing them and the ladies will love him in the suit. Rigby became confused at Mordecai's last words, but shrugged and with his friends lame persuasion, began putting on the suit.

After a quick breath check and a comb through their hair, Mordecai and Rigby both walked out the door, down the stairs and out into the night. From the park house, they could see the lights of the Parkside Lux and could hear Muscle Mans loud "WOOOHs" Shaking their heads, the duo got into the car and drove to Margaret's place.

Now they're sitting in the car, the engine shut off. Mordecai checks his hair one more time as they wait for Margaret.

"Will you stop it already man? You look fine," Rigby says angrily as Mordecai ruffles his hair then tries to pat it down with his hands.

"That's easy for you to say," Mordecai glances in the mirror at Rigby, who's arms are crossed, a frown on his lips, "You're not the one going on a date"

Because Rigby is in a sour mood, he unfortunately doesn't notice the hint in Mordecai's tone when he says the word "date"

They hear the sound of a door shutting and their heads turn. Mordecai smiles.

Margaret is standing in her popular yellow dress, a pale yellow ribbon tied around the middle. Next to her is Eileen, wearing a short black strapless dress, a small handbag over her shoulder. Neither of them are wearing makeup, but both are smiling at the guys.

Rigby is too absorbed in his own thoughts to notice the girls attire. When Rigby sees Eileen standing next to Margaret, he assumes she tagged along, so he ignores it and sighs as Margaret gets in the car next to Mordecai. But when Eileen opens the side door and slides in next to Rigby, the raccoon becomes confused. He stops to listen in on the conversation between Mordecai and Margaret, just to keep his thoughts away from Eileen.

"...so do you know who's invited?," Margaret asks

Mordecai shakes his head. "No. Benson had Muscle Man and HFG hand out the invites so for all we know, he could of thrown them out to a crowd at a concert," he says jokingly.

Margaret smiles. "Oh and thanks for inviting Eileen. She really wanted to go when she heard you invited me"

"No problem," Mordecai looks in the mirror but he's looking at Rigby as he continues speaking, "You two don't get too comfortable back there"

"Oh, we won't," Eileen replies. Rigby glances at Eileen then back up at Mordecai. Then it hits him

_Mordecai invited her. To get back at me for teasing him about Margaret. But when did he plan this? _His eyes widen _When I was picking the music at "Party Central USA". Mordecai said he had to call Margaret and when I wasn't looking, he talked to Eileen and invited her without me knowing._

Rigby has a sudden urge to reach over and strangle Mordecai, but when Eileens hand rests on his, he settles in his seat and stares out the window. He's too annoyed to move his hand, so because he hasn't done so, Eileen takes this the wrong way and thinking Rigby is smitten with her, begins to cuddle up with him.

His eyes widen and he slowly takes his hand away, but this does nothing. As he stays as possibly still as he can, he notices Eileens' eyes are closed and she's smiling.

"Aww..."

Rigby looks up to see Margaret looking back. Her hands are clasped and her lips are creased in a smile.

"You guys are so _cute _together!"

"Aren't they?," Mordecai says loudly from the front, just to piss Rigby off even more," They're such a cute couple"

The urge is stronger now and in his head, he's pushing Eileen off him, leaning forward, grabbing Mordecais neck and squeezing as much as he can.

But in real life, he's sitting stock still, holding the images and the emotion in.

Margaret's still looking at him. Her smile falters. "Rigby? Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," though in his head, he's killed Mordecai 5 times.

"Are you sure? You look like you're...in pain or...something...," her voice trails off as she studies the raccoon, trying to figure out what's going on with him.

Mordecai catches Rigbys eyes in the mirror and he smirks. He can see the fire in the raccoons eyes, but sadly, because Mordecai is driving, Rigby can do nothing. Mordecai knows Rigby knows this and it's confirmed when Rigby finally looks away.

"No Margaret. I'm fine," he says, forcing his body to relax, and praying Margaret doesn't say anything else about him and Eileen.

From her expression, he can tell she doesn't buy whatever himself has to spit out. "Are you sure? Cause you-"

"LOOK! THE PARTY!" Rigby points straight to the front and Margaret jumps before turning around. Indeed, the Parkside Lux is almost in full view, with the lights shining brightly outside the place.

Rigby stays frozen before letting out a huge breath and as the feeling goes away and he relaxes back in his seat, he realizes he was right.

And in all through the turmoil, Rigby hadn't pushed Eileen away.

* * *

They all walk into the ballroom and are shocked at what they see. The lights Mordecai had seen Skips hang up earlier seem brighter against the dark contrast of the rest of the dark corners of the room. Used cups and chip crumbs are scattered on the food table, soda bottles already half empty. As they four look around, they begin to recognise people they know; former park employees from years back. _Looks like Muscle Man learnt how to hand the invites out properly _

Mordecai smiles when he sees Skips is having a conversation with someone he does not recognise. The blue jay considers conversing with the workers, but with one glance at the three, he reconsiders the thought and continues to look around him. A huge crowd is dancing on the dancefloor, though some are talking, while the rest have either passed out in chairs from the alcohol Thomas bought or are eating food and watching from the side. Mordecai frowns when he cannot see the "present" park workers, but as his gaze continues to drift across the room, he sees them one by one.

Pops is zig zagging through the crowd, giggling as he is trying to catch a pink balloon. Mordecai spots Thomas chatting up a human girl with a striped tank top and purple skirt and quietly snickers. _Good luck dude, _he thinks

When he turns his head to the far wall of the ballroom, where the snack table is set up, he sees Benson. The gumball machine has his arms crossed and for the first time, he sees a small smile appear as he looks out at the crowd. Mordecai, happy with the change of the Parkside Lux's once drag appearance, looks back at Margaret, only to see Eileen and Rigby with huge grins, both their eyes sparkling.

"Dude", Rigby says, "Eileen and I are gonna go raid the snack table. Make sure the cake isn't finished. Wanna come?"

Mordecai opens his mouth to say yes, but at the last second, glances up at Margaret, who is looking back with a smile.

"You guys go on ahead," he says, his gaze still locked on the robin, "I'm just gonna stay here for a while"

Rigby and Eileen, seeing the clear lie in Mordecais words, both know what's going on and like good friends, nod then go off to the snack bar.

They're still looking at eachother, though both are aware of this. Margaret is first to break the not-so awkward silence.

"So..."

"So?" Mordecai briefly breaks eye contact to glance out at the crowd, almost hinting to dance.

Luckily, Margaret notices this and reaches out a hand.

"Wanna dance?"

The silence is far from awkward as Mordecai takes her wing and being the "gentleman", leads her out to the dancefloor. As they continue walking, it's as if they are in a cheesy romantic film.

The crowd automatically parts and the lights suddenly dim, a single white light shining down on the two lovebirds as they reach the middle of the dancefloor.

Mordecai wraps an arm around Margarets' waist as a slow romantic song begins to play. Margaret, sensing the sudden "romantic" deal, places her head on his chest and closes her eyes. Mordecai feels his cheeks begin to burn, but doesn't know whether it's from the heat of the lights of the whole scenarion going on. He leans towards the second choice.

As the song continues to play, Mordecai watches Rigby and Eileen rummage around at the snack bar with a smile, the two completely ignoring the big event right behind them. But as Mordecai continues to watch, he sees Rigby look back, his mouth streaked with chocolate cake.

_Did you plan this?, _Mordecai mouths. He already knows the answer, but just wants to make sure incase he's wrong.

Rigby nods, _Yes, _he mouths back, _and the song too._

_Thanks dude, _Mordecai does a quick thumbs up and Rigby flashes a quick _you're welcome _smile before both animals go back to their task; Mordecai not to ruin the one perfect moment he has with his crush and Rigby to make sure he eats everything at the snack table, while saving some for Eileen of course.

_"...And I'm gonna keep on loving you"_

_"Cause it's the only thing I wanna do"_

_"I don't wanna sleep"_

_"I just wanna keep on lovin you"_

It's at the last two words of the last line does Margaret finally raise her head, only to again look straight into Mordecais eyes. The moment is perfect as it is right now, and Mordecai inwardly cheers, saying to himself he owes Rigby at least 10 solids for this.

When the song begins to finish and Margaret lifts her head off Mordecais chest to lean towards him, he knows this is the moment. And when the crowd holds their breath and Mordecais heart starts to pound, he knows it's the _perfect_ moment. When he glances up at the snack table, he sees both Rigby and Eileen next to eachother, smiling, their clothing dotted with chip crumbs and splodges of cake icing. Mordecai smiles at the two, closes his eyes and captures Margarets lips with his own.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Mordecai can barely hear the music through the passionate moment. He keeps his eyes closed, in fear the kiss is a dream and he'll wake up in his room, in his bed, with the harsh light reminding him the entire thing was all in his head. But he knows deep down, this isn't a dream. It's real life. And he's loving it. Except, when the perfect moment snakes along, picks you up and gives you everything you had ever hoped and dreamed of, so perfect you believe it to be fake, your curiosity may get the better of you, and you pinch yourself to know if you're dreaming.

Or in this case, open your eyes.

Yes, unfortunately, the blue jay is one of these unlucky people. As he begins to slowly make his way back to reality, and the music becomes a faint lullaby as he realizes the kiss has ended and Margaret is resting her head against his chest, he looks up with a smile, only to see someone looking back at him, and his smile drops.

*Ok, because I had serious writers block for this part, I'm going to write it in Bensons POV*

A sob rises in my throat as my eyes lock with Mordecais. He knows. He knows I'm hurt. But he's also confused. Confused at my pain. Why the tears are slipping down my cheeks. Why I'm not breaking contact no matter how much I will my mind to. Why he continues to look deep into my eyes and tries to find the answer. But I don't give him a chance to. Before he can figure it out, I stand, turn, and run to the doors, into the night as the doors slam shut behind me.

*Bensons POV Fin*

"Benson, wait," Mordecai calls. The sudden shout awakens Margaret and she jolts her head up, confused at Mordecais words.

"Benson? Why are you calling Benson?'

Mordecai watches the doors for a few more seconds before bringing his eyes to his long time crush. She's looking up at him, her hands on his chest. His brain is a mess and he doesn't know what to say; he doesn't know what he saw. Well, he saw his boss looking at him but..._what _did he see persay?

A clearing of her throat brings him back from his thoughts.

"Mordecai?"

He gently takes her hands. "I...I gotta go" _What am I doing?_

"Go? Go where?" The irritation edges her tone, and he notices, but for now, he ignores it.

He glances at the door, "Just...somewhere"

"Oh, so you're gonna send me through a loop like you did the last time?" She takes her hands off his chest and crosses them. To add effect, she stands in front of Mordecai, frowning.

"No, no, no, no, no," he says, waving his hands in front of him, "I just need to...go do...something," he glances at the doors again.

Nothing.

"And why do you keep looking at the door?"

Mordecais already out the door before he can answer.

* * *

The wind slaps him in the face and he wraps his arms around himself to keep warm. But the suit he's wearing isn't thick, leaving the wind to cut through to his feathers. He shivers.

"Benson?" He shouts into the night.

No answer.

Stars are dotted in the sky, a pale cresent moon slicing through the dark and splashing on the concrete.

Mordecai keeps walking despite the wind pushing him back. _Why would he run outside?_

A thought strikes him. _And why did he look so upset back in the ballroom? _He shakes his head. _Arrg no time for that. I have to find him._

After what seems like hours of searching, he sighs and gives up. The wind is picking up by the second, it's way to dark, and he hasn't found any sign of him at all. He turns slightly, but when his eye catches a glint of red, he stops and turns back around.

He squints his eyes to see better, and smiles when he notices the red to be that of a certain gumball machine, huddled with his back against a tree, his legs tucked up with his arms wrapped around them.

Benson.

Mordecai walks forward and when he's close to Benson, he crouches down, his knees bent, and places a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"Benson?"

The soft tone of his voice makes Benson jump but when his heart slows and his mind finally recognised the voice, he frowns, though Mordecai can't see, and slaps his hand away.

"Leave me alone"

Mordecai becomes surprised at Bensons tone and actions. He thinks it's a quick reflex but when he plays back Bensons words, he gets confused and doesn't put his hand back incase the same thing happens.

"What's wrong?"

"Oh like you would know" The sharpness in his words are like venom, but this isn't normal for Benson. Sure he acts like a jerk sometimes, but Mordecai knows this isn't usual behaviour for the gumball machine.

"What are you talking about?" He says, moving around to face him. Benson dips his head low.

"I saw the way you looked at her. The spark in your eyes. The loving smiles. The...kiss" His voice breaks at the last word but he doesn't look up and the confusion in Mordecai builds up even more.

From the pale light of the moon, Benson glances up and when he sees the expression on the blue jays face and he can't help but scoff. "You really don't know do you?" He spits out. Again, he doesn't look up.

"Know what?, Mordecai says, "Look Benson, I don't know what's going on with you or why you're acting weird but you better tell me now. I left Margaret standing alone in the ballroom, furious with me, and ventured out into the night to find you, only to get anything but a straight answer."

"You want a straight answer?" Benson finally looks up and Mordecai can see tears streaming down his cheeks, "Ok, I'll give you a straight answer" He pauses, the words hanging in the air. Were they meant to be there?

"I love you"

Mordecai sits crouched in front of his boss for a few seconds in shock. His mind has stopped and he can only look at Benson, watch his boss tear his gaze away from him, and look off to the side, a scowl on his lips.

"What?" Mordecai says quietly.

"I...I love you Mordecai"

He doesn't know what to think of it. It's just...so...sad.

"Why?" Mordecai asks. It's a stupid question; it barely is a question, but even for one word, it can mean a lot.

"What's not to love about you?" Benson looks up and Mordecai can see a small smile on his face, a sad smile at that. "You're handsome, smart, caring, strong, you give amazing speeches, you're a brilliant musician, you're a fun person to be around, and you've...kissed your crush, something I could never do at your age" The smile slowly fades and he looks back down, avoiding Mordecais eyes.

Mordecai feels tears well up in his eyes. It's finally clicked. And it's hurting him. "Benson, I-"

"No," Benson says, "Save it. I love you Mordecai, and probably still will, but now that you've kissed Margaret, it doesn't matter anymore. Everything will just carry on as it is, with me being a complete dick to you all and you now going out with Margaret"

"Benson-"

Benson lifts his head. "I've told you already Mordecai. It doesn't matter"

"I'm-"

"You're what? Flattered I said all of that stuff about you? Weirded out that an old guy like me could love a young guy like you? Annoyed that I ruined your good night with my emotions?"

"Sorry"

Benson looks up, straight at the blue jay. "What?"

"I'm sorry...I never noticed this Benson"

His eyes widen.

"That kiss you saw between me and Margaret...it didn't mean anything." He doesn't meet Bensons eyes as he continues. "Maybe it was to her...but it wasn't to me." He looks up and sees a glimmer of hope sparkle in Bensons eyes. Mordecai bites his lip, lets out a sigh and before he can stop himself, he leans forward and kisses Benson, a soft, gentle kiss. He breaks it and shakes his head. "No!"

Bensons happiness fades.

"I'm sorry Benson, I..." Tears begin to pool in his eyes. "I'm just so confused with all of this!" A lump rises in his throat. "I like Margaret, but...ARRGG" The emotions build up inside him and he puts his head in his hands.

Benson watches him cry, his knees tucked up to his chest.

Mordecai lifts his head and his fists clench. "I just don't know what to think." He says quietly. "I've loved Margaret and now...you come into my life and admit...you like me...I...I..." He groans. "The time I finally kiss Margaret, you...no this isn't your fault." He stands and begins pacing up and down in front of Benson. Through the shadows, Benson can just make out Mordecai's outline. "Margaret likes me, I know that. But do I like her. Of course I do-no I don't-I do-don't-do-don't." He yells and clutches his head. "And now Benson likes me." He stops and looks up. "What do I do?


End file.
